jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Shining Beacon, Pt. 2
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Shining Beacon, Pt. 2 is an upcoming crossover series to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes The Auditorium * (Ruby, Courtney, and Jaune enter the auditorium filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice) * Yang: *waves* Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot! * Ruby: *to Jaune and Courtney* Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony! *leaves* * Courtney: Okay. See ya later, Ruby! * Jaune: Hey, wait! *sighs* Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?! *moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away* * (Ruby joins her sister with her arms crossed) * Yang: How's your first day going, little sister? * Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded? * Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already? * Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...? * Yang: *smiling broadly* Are you being sarcastic? And who was that dog you were talking to? * Ruby: Oh, that was Courtney. * Yang: Did you ask her if she had an owner? * Ruby: Never mind that. Get a load of this. *doesn't know that Weiss is right next to her* I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! * Weiss: You! * Ruby: *quickly jumping into her sister's arms* Oh, God, it's happening again! * Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff! * Yang: *deadpan* Oh my God, you really exploded. * Ruby: It was an accident. *getting down, to Weiss* It was an accident! * (Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby) * Ruby: What's this? * Weiss: *listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word* The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field. * Ruby: Uuhhh...? * Weiss: You really wanna start making things up to me? * Ruby: Absolutely? * Weiss: *hands the pamphlet to Ruby* Read this, and don't ever speak to me again. Ballroom Sleepover *(The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed) *Yang: It's like a big slumber party! *Ruby: *not looking up* I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though. * *Ruby: *to Blake* What's it about? *Blake: *surprised* Huh? *Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name? *Blake: Well... I-it's about extraordinary creatures called Special Dogs who have powers and can master only a single element. But, the most rarest dog out of all of them is... The Legendary Golden Retriever. *Courtney: *sits up after hearing that* Huh? *Yang: *sarcastically* Oh, yeah... That's real lovely! *Courtney: *walks over to see Ruby* Hey, Ruby. *Ruby: Hey, Courtney. *Courtney: I overheard you guys talking about Special Dogs. So, I got interested. *Yang: Hey, Courtney. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! *Courtney: Nice to meet you. *turns to Blake* And you are...? *Blake: Blake. *Courtney: Hi, Blake. I'm Courtney. The Legendary Golden Retriever. *Blake: But, I thought all the Golden Retrievers were gone. *Courtney: Not all of them, some of them managed to survive while others managed to pass their abilities and physical forms to their offsprings in order for them to be born. *Ruby: Ooh. *Courtney: *to Blake* So, Blake. Mind if I read that book after you're finished with it? *Blake: Sure. *Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! *hugs Ruby into the air* *Ruby: *kicking out* Cut it out! *(The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars) *Courtney: *sees them fighting* Oh, boy... *Blake: *laughing slightly* Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha- *Weiss: *storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg* What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep? *Weiss and Yang: *at the sight of each other* Oh, not you again! *Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep! *Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side! *Ruby: I was always on your side! *Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice! *Weiss: She's a hazard to my health! *Courtney: *sighs in defeat* Maybe, we should just call it a night and get some sleep? Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes